cailloufandomcom-20200214-history
My First Piano Book
My First Piano Book is a Caillou ''book that was released on September 25, 2017. On the cover, it features Caillou playing the piano, Gilbert sitting on the piano, and Leo and Clementine dancing. Description ''"You'll be playing music in no time with Caillou! This all-in-one keyboard and music book is the perfect introduction to reading and playing music--it even sounds like a real piano. Children learn their first notes by following the simple diagram: Each note is represented with a color that can be found on the corresponding key. Straightforward instructions with illustrations and a touch keyboard make it easy for even very young children to learn and practice some of their favorite songs, including Old MacDonald Had a Farm, the Alphabet Song and Caillou's own theme!" Trivia *This is first ever (and possibly only) Caillou book showing the title character, Caillou, playing the piano, but only the cover and the first page show that. **He originally played the piano in the episode Caillou's Got Rhythm (even though he tried before he played the drum that Grandma made for him). He played the piano again in this book and the song Caillou can count from 1 to 10 ***Additionaly, He is seen playing a white grand piano. The piano can also be seen in the song Caillou can count to 1 to 10, but in brown. **Also, this is the first time he played the piano alone. **It's also the first time Caillou wears a blue tuxedo and a red bowtie when he plays the piano, He also wears that on Caillou can count from 1 to 10. **While he’s playing the piano, on the cover. Gilbert is watching him play and Leo and Clementine are dancing to his music. But on the first page, he’s at a stage *This book includes the Caillou Theme Song. *Unlike Caillou's Got Rhythm: **The piano is different except the keys **Daddy, Gilbert, Leo, Clementine, Sarah, Emma and Mrs. Martin all appeared in the book. But Grandma doesn’t appear, so Caillou has to play the piano all alone now! **There is no drum and maraca, only a piano Caillou quotes from this book *Start making music! *My song is hard to play. Keep trying! Songs included in the book Mary Had a Little Lamb (Caillou - My First Piano Book)|Mary Had a Little Lamb Lightly Row (Caillou - My First Piano Book)|Lightly Row Old MacDonald Had a Farm (Caillou - My First Piano Book)|Old MacDonald Had a Farm Happy Birthday (Caillou - My First Piano Book)|Happy Birthday Brother John (Caillou - My First Piano Book)|Brother John The Wheels on the Bus (Caillou - My First Piano Book)|The Wheels on the Bus When the Saints Go Marching In (Caillou - My First Piano Book)|When the Saints Go Marching In The Alphabet Song (Caillou - My First Piano Book)|The Alphabet Song Brahms' Lullaby (Caillou - My First Piano Book)|Brahms' Lullaby Caillou's Theme Song (Caillou - My First Piano Book)|Caillou Theme Song Category:Books